Waking Up!
by WhoJackman
Summary: Julie. Tim. One Night Stand. A co-authored story by ScarlettLetters and WhoJackman.
1. Chapter 1

**Waking Up! – Chapter 1**

Tim Riggins groaned as he awoke. His head was thumping, his mouth was dry and there was something cold and metal pushing into his side. He had yet to open his eyes, not wanting to see whatever there was to regret. He was on his left side and there was something distinctly heavy and warm resting on his arm. Who would it be this time? He cracked open his right eye and saw a mass of blonde hair covering a girl and his arm, a lot of his chest and some of his face. There was a lot of hair and the tickling sensation it was generating around his nose was beginning to bug him enormously. He couldn't tell who it was. He couldn't ever remember speaking to a blonde at Tyra's party, in fact he couldn't remember much of the party at all. One moment he was chucking back beers the next he was here. He pulled his body up enough to look around him and not disturb the girl. He needed to get a hold of his bearings before he made any decisions. He was in the back of his truck and it was still parked outside of the Collette's house. He laid back and groaned. He must have had drunk a truckload of beer for memory loss to occur.

The body sleeping on his arm moved and the mystery of his over night guest was about to be revealed. It really didn't matter who it was. It was another notch on the Riggin's belt, even if he couldn't remember one detail. Yeah, he was good. He was the Girl-Whisperer of Dillon High. They came for him in floods of interest and he could not bear to turn away girls in need. This girl had obviously enjoyed the delights of which he had to offer. His chest puffed out as he regarded his newest conquest, even drunk as he had been he had no fears that she would be fugly. He had standards, not many but fugly was one of them. He would not be chewing his arm off anytime soon for a quick get away.

The body stirred some more and then abruptly shot up, as if realising in a split instant where she was. The hair was still everywhere and he couldn't see her face.

"Good morning sunshine, how about another roll in the ...hey!" The hair had been swept aside and his heart stopped. Julie Taylor. That's it - he was officially dead. Her expression was one of shock, pure, undiluted shock that she had slept with Tim Riggins: Man Whore.

'Ahhhhhhhhhh, you've got to be kidding me?" she announced frantically as her eye rolled around wildly. Her whole body was still though - her rather attractive, partially clothed body. He hadn't moved either. He had slept with the Coach's daughter, the most intimidating man on the face of the Earth. The man who didn't approve of the ideal boyfriend Matt Saracen, he was going to get his balls handed to him on a platter. She didn't look any happier about it than he did. In fact she looked a little disgusted and he quickly tucked away the momentary feeling of offence.

"Oh my god, oh my god," she keep mumbling that under her breath as she searched around the truck bed looking her shirt. She was still wearing her skirt and a bra, showing off a pretty impressive rack. She was on her knees manically looking to and fro talking to herself like a freaking psycho. He looked around as a courtesy and discovered that he was sitting on a particularly red scrap of material, probably her shirt. He lifted up his butt and yanked the material free, holding it out for her to accept.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Quickly shimmying it on as Tim watched through lowered eyelids, concealing his interest. He was only a guy after all. He reached for his boots, tugging them onto his cold feet. He was scrambling to remember anything from the night before, some snippet of information.

_Tim kissed Julie with all the intensity he could muster, his need for her overriding any thoughts, he would just feel instead. His hands running down her back, pulling her closer into his body, drifting further down and cupping her ass. She moaned as the kiss deepened, her arms slithering from his chest, separating and moving under both of his arms to his back where they pulled him in tight as well. Their bodies were closely aligned and the noise of the party softened as their attention focused on one another. Her palms were warm upon his back, his muscles contracting at the sensation. She nibbled on the soft flesh of his bottom lip and he felt his knees momentarily weaken._

"_Wanna see my truck?" he asked, drawing away from her delectable mouth, expecting a no for this way the infamous Julie Taylor. She smiled saucily in response and he grabbed her hand and let her to his pride and joy._

What in the hell had he been thinking? The realisation of what this one night of obvious wild abandon and little thought could mean the end of his short life. Eric Taylor was going to slaughter him. He looked up the fear still on his face. Julie was looking at him, her expression equally fearful. She climbed down the back of the truck and looked back at him.

"Look um ah Riggins, you ahhh are going to have to um give me a lift home," she punctuated it with a giant gulp that didn't help his current concern for his well being.

"O-kay I guess," he responded. He may be a womaniser but he was still a Texan, he was going to give her a ride. He scrambled down and in the increasing visibility from the sunrise, the orange light cast a golden hue over her. They stood there facing one another frozen by awkwardness and thoughts of the inevitable consequences of their thoughtless and alcohol-fuelled actions would 

create. She was inspecting her shoes with a scary intensity and he was looking anywhere but at her. What could he do to make this better, to make this ... go away?

"Look this is ah really um awkward," she stammered, sneaking a look through the strands of golden hair covering her face.

"Ya reckon?" Tim laughed. This really was quite possibly the weirdest situation he had found himself in. He must have had an alright time, he could guarantee despite his drunk-amnesia that she would have. He smiled to himself, a good time was guaranteed. She shot him a dark look.

"If you are going to be an ass about this, that's fine." She announced tersely. "But right now, I need to get home." Her anger had appeared to speak more directly, all nervousness disappearing in an instant. She stormed towards the passenger door of his truck, yanked it open, jumped it and slammed the door closed with a BANG. Yep she was definitely fired up. He hightailed it to the driver's side, jumping in and starting the ignition. He drove for a couple of minutes in silence, refusing to look in her direction. After awhile though he could no longer deal with the silence.

"How did it happen?" he asked. He didn't refer to what he meant but she obviously knew as her head turned to him at a speed that made him concerned about its attachment to her neck.

"It doesn't matter, it happened and now we have to deal. Actually I need to deal...with two scary parents," he nodded, the Taylor's were two scary individuals on their lonesome, together would be a bloodbath.

"So what do we do?" he asked quietly. Her face turned the windshield, ignoring his searching glance. He had a life to protect here, he liked his life and he liked the use of his legs.

"_We_? Well _you_ are going to go home. _I_ am going to have to talk to my parents. And _we_ are going to agree right here and now that nothing happened. Right?" Her tone scared him a little but he had no problem with her plan.

"Sounds good, I approve,"

She turned to him then, her face one of dripping sarcasm. "I am so glad Tim. Your approval means the world to me."

"You don't have to be a bitch about it," he retorted, immediately regretting it. She was giving him an out here and he was being a dumb ass. She pinned him with a glare that could set a tree alight. He squirmed in his seat trying to forget the glimmer of hurt he had seen in her eyes. She was the one saying to forget about it all. He could do that.

He pulled the truck into her street. He knew the way from the time he had lived there. He had been, albeit temporarily, been a part of her family and now he had done the unthinkable. He looked at her and saw an expression he remembered from that time when he'd been eating with her and Matt had arrived with Carlotta. She was hurt but she was determined not to let him know. He would allow her to think she was fooling him, he'd give her that at least.

"Let me out here," she said quickly, opening the door. They were houses down from her own.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She didn't spare him a glance as she ran to her house, pausing outside for a second before putting the key in the lock and entering. She was quite possible entering the scariest place alive and here he was, sitting in the truck protecting his own balls. Oh well, he turned the truck around and head for home. His bed was calling and he was not one to refuse.

**Author's Note** – This is a co-authored story by myself and the wonderfully talented ScarlettLetters. We had a blast plotting this baby up and are excited to see your reactions. We appreciate reviews, as words are love people!


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking Up! – Chapter 2**

Julie slid her key out of the door and entered her house. Walking into the living room she put her bag down on the table and turned to face her parents who were standing in the kitchen silently looking at her.

"Before you say anything, I know I wasn't supposed to stay the night, but it got really late. I should have called. I'm sorry."

Please buy that! Julie prayed, but knowing her parents she highly doubted it.

"Did you hear that, Eric? She knows she was supposed to come home." Tami Taylor said with sarcasm.

"Mmm, hmm. I sure did, Tami. Supposed to call, too." Eric Taylor said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, she did say she was sorry."

"I heard that too, but I'm just a bit confused. Could you help me out a little here, Julie?" Eric asked. "Are you sorry that you disobeyed us, made us worry, or that you got caught?"

Crap. She was too hung over to deal with this.

"Mom. Dad. It's not a big deal. I was just over at Tyra's and we got to talking, it got late and I crashed."

I so wish that was true.

"Talking? Talking is what made you look like you tumbled around in the yard for awhile?" Tami asked with disdain.

God, just how terrible do I look? Julie had to think fast. "We played a stupid game of hide and seek."

"Oh, Julie! How dumb do you think we are? Hide and seek?!"

"No, Mom, really! Landry and Matt came over and we got to talking and then somehow we got the idea to play it in the dark. I hid in a shed, which was stupid, because that was the first place Landry looked and yeah, I got a little dirty."

Julie hoped the ridiculousness of her story was just crazy enough to believe. She was a worried at how quickly she was coming up with the lies and started to feel a little guilty.

"How much did you have to drink last night, young lady?" Eric asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing, Dad. I promise." Another lie. This was becoming scarily easy.

"I don't buy it. I'll tell you that right now, Missy!" Tami fumed, slamming her hand down on the counter. Her outburst woke a sleeping Gracie Belle. Tami flashed Julie an angry look and stormed off to pick up the crying baby.

"Dad, really, we just hung out and I fell asleep."

Oh, yeah, and before that I lost my virginity to Tim Riggins in the back of his truck. Julie tried to keep it together, but was loosing her grip on her emotions fairly quick. The reality of what she had done was bubbling to the surface and it wasn't pretty. She watched as her dad paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"You have to stop doing things like this, Julie. I know you have to test our boundaries as some damn right of passage or something, but you're burning up your chances."

Standing still, she did her best to look solemn as her father continued.

"You know I had to stop her from driving out there and dragging you home."

"What?!" Julie horrifyingly exclaimed. She couldn't even begin to think of the nightmare that would have wrought.

"Look, we're all tired. Go and get cleaned up and I'm telling you, stay out of your mother's way today. We're not done with this either, but I think we all need to calm down a little, or at least your mom does."

Julie nodded. "I am sorry, Dad."

He gave her a curt nod and motioned her out of the room. Julie quickly turned, grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she began to frantically remove her clothes. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and stopped to look at her reflection.

Her mind reeled and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She had sex with Tim Riggins. The biggest manwhore she knew and in the back of his truck no less. How had her plan gone awry? She had no intention of taking it as far as that. She tried hard to remember the previous night. The party had gotten out of control pretty fast. She vaguely recalled doing shots, Cherry Bombs or something like that. She knew Red Bull was in them, but couldn't remember the liquor. Then Matt showed up. She went to talk to him, but he was still being indifferent toward her. That damn Carlotta had been gone for a few months now and he was being so stupid.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed as the memory came.

"Whatever, Matt. You're not the only guy in Dillon." She said with a toss of her hair. Turning around she spied Tim Riggins sitting on the couch with a cup of beer and some skank laying across his lap. Julie wanted to hurt Matt and Tim would do just fine plus being a safe bet. Strutting over to the couch she looked at the girl with hatred pouring out of her eyes.

"You're services are no longer required here. Move along."

The girl looked at Julie with shock and quickly looked to Tim.

"You heard her, honey." Tim replied callously, causing the girl to storm off while flipping a quick middle finger to both of them.

Julie took the now vacant seat next to Tim.

"Hey, Tim Riggins."

"Hey back, Julie Taylor." An obviously trashed Tim replied.

"Having fun?"

"I am now."

Flirting with Tim was coming too easy. She hadn't let herself think about the random pangs she had felt for him while he was living with them and they hadn't had much interaction since he left their house, but she knew he could be useful in making Matt jealous.

Julie closed her eyes, it got a little foggy after that. Her cell began to vibrate and her incoming message tone sounded. She flipped open her phone to see a text from Tyra.

CALL ME!! 911!!

Letting out a long sigh Julie pressed the speed dial for her friend's cell. Tyra picked up on the first ring.

"Holy shit, Julie! What the fuck were you thinking? Don't answer that, obviously you weren't. He didn't hurt you, did he? No, Tim wouldn't do that. Did he?!"

"No, he didn't hurt me." Julie said through her tears.

"Julie, you do know the bed of a pickup isn't exactly private, right?"

"Oh, god! Did anyone see us? Does Matt know?" Julie sputtered.

"It wasn't so much what people saw, more like what they heard."

Julie was mortified. She was never drinking again. Even though she told herself that before, she was serious this time. That probably wouldn't matter though because if her parents found out she and Tim were both dead.

"What am I going to do? Why didn't you stop me? My parents are going to kill me."

"I only found out about this from Landry a few minutes ago. When I didn't see you anymore I thought you went home, you know, like you were supposed to."

Julie knew Tyra wasn't trying to make things worse, but that dig didn't help her sense of shame.

"This is great, now I'm just some random slut who let Tim Riggins pop her cherry." Julie sobbed.

"You did go all the way? Honey, how the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know." Julie said closing her eyes. That wasn't exactly true.

"You have to try this!" Julie said shoving the shot glass of whiskey and the cup with Red Bull in front of Tim. They had migrated to a corner of the kitchen while most of the people had gone out back to where Landry's band had set up.

"Nah, I'm a beer guy tonight." Tim said pushing it back.

"Oh, what? You're going to let a chick out drink you? Some big, tough guy you are. The mighty Tim Riggins being bested by a girl. Come on, pick it up and drop it in, and you HAVE to chug it. Don't wimp out on me." She said with a raised eyebrow. She knew Tim couldn't resist a challenge.

"You're on, little Taylor." He said picking up the shot glass. "One."

"Twwwwooooo." Julie said with a naughty, lustful look in her eye.

"Three." They both said dropping the shot in the glass and upending their cups.

"Christ! That's awful." Tim said slamming his glass down.

"Awfully good, right?!" Julie laughed. "Ready for another one?"

"How about this instead?" Tim said pulling her in for a crushing kiss. A kiss she recalled that was pretty spectacular.

"Julie! Julie, are you still there?"

Julie snapped back to reality. "Yeah, yeah...sorry. Let me call you back, OK?"

Julie closed her phone without waiting for Tyra to answer. She knew she was going to have to fix this and Tim was going to have to help her whether he liked it or not. Hell, she'd lied her ass off to her parents already today, it shouldn't be to hard to work that drunk bastard.

Julie finished her shower and went to her room to get dressed. She heard a knock on her door and her mother entered.

"Mom..." She started.

"No, let me talk. I know you're hiding something, Julie, and while I'm sorry I flew off the handle before, you have to know you're better than this, sweetheart."

"Nothing happened, Mom. It's just..."

"Just what? You can talk to me. Is it Matt?" Tami said in a desperately pleading voice.

Julie hated to take advantage of her mom like this, she knew that since the mix up about her driver's license her mom was trying harder to connect with her, but she needed to have the flexibility of not being grounded for eternity. Maybe her mom would go easy on her if she thought Matt was involved.

"Things are just weird, Mom. I, I'm just trying to figure them out." That wasn't a lie, but Julie knew it was misdirection.

"Well, your dad and I have to take Gracie in for a check-up. We'll be home later and we can talk about it, OK? I expect you to be here when we get back."

Julie nodded. That worked out perfect for her. After her family left Julie stormed out of the house and headed toward Tim's. The entire way there she was fuming, she was angry at herself, but even more angry at him for taking advantage of her. He was going to pay for this and he could either do it the easy way or the hard way, she just prayed he took the bait. Arriving at his front door she began pounding.

AN: Planning this out with WhoJ was a riot. Hopefully reading it is as much fun. Thanks to those who reviewed (we love you) and hey, if you haven't yet, why not do it today? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Waking Up! – Chapter 3**

The thumping in Tim's head seemed to get louder and he didn't understand how that was possible. He had returned from dropping Julie off and hadn't made it as far as his bedroom, collapsing on the couch instead. The thumping was so loud that even the floor was shaking or it felt like they were. He kept his eyes firmly shut, it would have to go away soon.

"Tim, I know you are in there. Get your tired, lazy ass up already!" He opened an eye. He knew that voice and he knew now that the thumping had been her, not his head. He sighed and slowly righted his body stumbling to the front door and opening it with caution.

He slowly swung the door open to see Julie Taylor looking very put together on his front step. She'd obviously gotten cleaned up, no longer looking like she'd been having fun in the bushes or the back of a truck. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips, her mouth was all twisted and her eyes were shooting darts at him. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet deep with a mouth full of wormy dirt.

"Coming back for seconds?" he smugly asked. He couldn't help himself, it was his way. He immediately felt guilty though, he should be treating her differently from the others as they did have some sort of relationship, and living together had made them a different sort of friends.

"Sorry? What did you say because I am not sure I heard you correctly?" the words came spitting out of her mouth like machine gun fire. Her head was inclined to the side like she was actually straining to hear his words. Sarcasm was obviously not lost on her.

"I thought we were forgetting this ever happened?" he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, where was she going with this rant. His head hurt and he really didn't have the patience to be dealing with an irrational chick at the moment.

"Well that's until our little _sojourn_ last night garnered an audience, well not so much an audience but a group of eager listeners. We were apparently a little ... loud" she looked embarrassed with her red face and suddenly need to break eye contact with him. He felt like a cad, she was supposed to know that he was here to look after her, just like he had that time at that party. Secretly he was a little proud that his endeavours with her were remembered by some, even if it was a complete blur for him.

"Oh?" he still didn't know what she wanted from him.

"So the whole school knows about it," her voice becoming violin like, high and squeaky, obviously upset. This was going to kill her reputation which had been relatively clean with an exception to the minor blip that was The Swede. It didn't really bother him that much, he had no reputation to speak of. He looked at her blankly. "Tim...my dad," his stomach dropped. Her dad. Oh god. His face must have dropped along with his stomach because she looked a tiny bit sympathetic.

"Does he know?" he whispered, he didn't really want an answer.

She shook her head and continued. "Not for now. Now I think I have a way to cover both our asses. My reputation needs protection from the school and your ass needs protection from the truth getting to my dad." He nodded slowly, it was true but where was she going with this all.

"So here's what I am thinking. Tomorrow at school we reveal that we are actually a couple. I can't take away what we...we did but I can change the context. If I have turned the bad boy, the man whore around, tamed him then I don't look as bad and my dad won't find out about ...well, you know." She looked at him trying to gather whether he was following her train of thought, he wasn't.

"You want to train me? With a whip or something. Kinky." He smirked. She sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Okay then Tim, I am going to go home and come clean then," she turned to leave, walked back down the drive way.

"Hey Julie. Wait. Wait up." He ran after her, grabbing her arm and swinging her around. "Okay, okay I am ready to listen." She looked pointedly at his hand grasping her arm. He remembered how he got himself into the situation. She was beautiful, he'd always thought so but last night he hadn't been willing to be a better man, resistance was futile and she had offered up her goods. He sighed, why couldn't he have resisted?

"You are going to pretend to be my boyfriend. For all intensive purposes you are going to be the loving, attention and LOYAL boyfriend of Julie Taylor until such a time as I see fit to end the farce."

"Why would I do that? I can't do that."

"You can't live without your head attached either Tim! In exchange for this I will run interference with my father, making sure that he never knows what well...we did." He breathed in a deep breath trying to process her deal. It would help to lessen the impact of the sex rumours, it was less risque if they were together and not a one night stand. He doubted her. He doubted she could keep the rumour from getting to her father but if anyone stood a chance, it would be her.

"So I would be your boyfriend?" he asked, his voice expressing his distaste for it. He remembered the first time he realised that Julie was a desirable girl.

_He had been staying at the Taylor's for three days now and the proximity of everyone was both annoying and kinda nice. The morning bathroom schedule was a little crazy but he liked being part of a somewhat dysfunctional but normal family. He arose from the couch quickly folding up the bedding and tucking it away in the corner of the room. He was doing everything he could to lessen the disruption in their lives. He had never been so grateful as he was for the Taylor's taking him in. He walked up the hallway to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn off and some rustling. He looked down waiting for the person to exit so he could get ready for the day._

_Julie stepped out of the steam infused room. She was wrapped in a big, pink fluffy towel and stopped up short when she saw Tim standing there. Her hair was caught up on the top of her head in a chaotic mass of strands and tendrils streamed down all around her face. She was shocked._

"_Oh hi, Tim. Sorry for taking so long, it's all yours," she stepped around him and moved on to her bedroom. He stood there, silent, still. Julie Taylor had boobs. And hips. And a pretty nice ass. She was a girl. He gulped. He was staying in the house of his coach with his own personal kryptonite (hot, teenage girls) within grabbing distance. He sighed, it was going to be tough._

"So what will I have to do?" he was still hung-over as all heck and the impact of his decision was beginning to seep into his consciousness.

"Well first of all, you are going to have to come by my house tomorrow morning and take me to school. You think you can handle that? You can be there so we get to school on time?" Her sarcasm and condescension made him realise that this was going to be a difficult challenge.

"No problem, I'll be there." He said it clearly trying to convey that he could be trusted with such a basic task. She started at him, her hazel eyes filled with apprehension and hope. She was counting on him, Tim Riggins, to save her from a social nightmare. She nodded and walked away without another word.

**ooooo**

The next morning Tim got up earlier having actually set his alarm clock for once. He chucked on some clean clothes (he smelled them to check) and his boots and sauntered out of the Riggins Bachelor Pad. He drove up to the Taylor's house and parked. He breathed in deep, this could mean a confrontation with Coach. But being considered as her boyfriend with perfect behaviour was better than being the guy that slept with his daughter in the back of a truck. Slept with her, in a rather public and noisy fashion. He resisted the urge to laugh. It was kinda funny.

He breathed in deep again, trying to find the courage to raise his hand and knock. This could go any which way and he wasn't prepared for anything. Julie better have his back. He took a third deep breath and figured what the hell. Knock. Knock.

**AN** – Thanks for the all the lovely reviews. We love reading them as we love writing this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Waking Up! – Chapter 4**

The morning had started early for Julie Taylor as she wanted to be ready leave as soon as Tim got there, giving her parents no time to question his taking her to school. She would deal with them later, after she put out the fire that is the Dillon High gossip circuit. She had finished her breakfast and was concentrating in order to hear that death trap Tim drove when it pulled into the drive. Upon hearing him park the junk heap she grabbed up her bag and books and headed toward the door.

"I don't need a ride today," she called out to her parents over her shoulder, "Tim's taking me to school."

She didn't wait for a response and as she heard the two knocks on the door she threw it open and bolted out.

"Go. Now. Go!" She whispered to him, motioning him toward his truck.

She saw his startled gaze and he threw a quick look back toward her front door. She knew he was waiting for her dad to come flying out.

"Wouldn't you rather avoid that discussion right now, Tim? MOVE!"

Tim understood and rushed to the passenger side of his truck to open the door for her. Julie was surprised at his gallantry and it must have shown on her face.

"Don't get too excited, Sweetheart. It sticks."

She rolled her eyes in his direction, she should have known. Hopping into the truck she tried not to think about the filth that would be leeching onto her clothes. Tim climbed in and started the engine. He hurriedly backed out just as the Taylor's front door opened showing Julie's very befuddled parents looking back at them.

"Now would be a good time to step on it." She suggested with a sugary tone.

"I don't want your dad to kill me because I slept with you, but I also don't want him to kill me for driving crazy with you in the truck either. That OK with you, Boss?"

Julie bristled at the title. "Funny. Just drive."

She dug in her backpack for a folder and pulled it out. "OK, your role as my boyfriend has officially started. I've drawn up some guidelines and printed out a copy for you. You know, in case you forget all I'm going to be telling you."

"Guidelines? What the hell are you talking about."

"Guidelines, Tim. Rules. You know, those things you usually ignore?"

"I know what rules are, but why would I have any?"

"Because _Tim_, if people are going to buy that I'm actually going out with you, you have to be a person worth going out with."

"Fine," he shrugged, "what are 'the rules'?"

"Number one, complete loyalty. This means no flirting, no kissing, no groping, and no sex, with anyone other than me."

Tim laughed. "Well as long as I get to have sex with you..."

"No idiot, there will be no sex between us. That was a one time mistake, I just meant don't be sleeping with anyone at all."

"Let me see if I understand this right, because we messed up I now have to give up sex? You've lost your mind, Taylor. Seriously."

"OK, Tim. Fine, sleep with some ho. Then you'll not only be the guy that had sex with the coach's daughter, you'll also be the guy that broke her heart by cheating on her. That should get you a great recommendation from my dad to whatever loser school wants you next year."

Julie knew she was being harsh, but he needed to understand what was at risk here and she needed it to be something he actually gave a damn about. Since the only thing that seemed to be was football, she knew she was going to have to abuse that angle.

Tim slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. "You gotta be fucking kidding me, Julie. You're going to try to fuck up the rest of my life over the other night? What the hell, it isn't like I knocked you up or something."

Julie blanched at those words. She had been praying that they had used a condom, but was too terrified to ask him. She didn't remember the specifics too clearly and was hoping that remark meant they had.

"I'm trying to NOT fuck up the rest of BOTH our lives, Tim. I put a lot of work into this, so shut up and let me finish."

She could tell he was furious as red blotches started to cover his neck and face. "Go on." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Number two, while in public together you will be an attentive and caring boyfriend. This includes hand holding, picking me up for school, walking me to class, eating lunch together, carrying my books or anything else I need, and no roaming eyes. I mean it, if you leer at every other rally girl that walks by you're going to blow this."

"Fine. Eyes only on you."

She knew he was regretting the day he ever met her, but she had to be this tough. She doubted she would get through this unscathed, but she had to salvage all of her reputation that she could.

"Number three." She hesitated on this one, but it had to be said. "No drinking."

Tim let out a howl of laughter. "You're fucking insane, you know that? What are you playing at here?"

"I just think that while we are trying to prevent my father from murdering you it would be best that you don't, um, let yourself be vulnerable to the stupidity that usually comes with your drunken escapades."

"You know what, Taylor? I'm beginning to not give a damn about what your dad might do to me."

"OK, OK...how about no drinking in public? That better? I'm not trying to be a bitch, Tim. I just need this to work. You're leaving after this year, I still have to be here and, oh yeah, deal with my parents for the rest of my life. I have a future too!" She yelled, her voice rising in pitch to an almost unintelligible level. "I'm not going to ruin everything I've worked for because I got stupid drunk and screwed the biggest man whore in Dillon. I shouldn't have to pay for this the rest of my life!"

"Easy, Tiger. No need to break the windows."

"Tim, this is serious. You need to take this serious!" Julie exclaimed.

"I do, OK? It's just you're getting all femi-nazi on me and it's a little much. How about you just give me the paper and I'll look it over later."

Julie crossed her arms over her chest and sulked against the passenger door. "Fine, but you have to read them."

"I will, jeez. Just relax. You have to play it cool too. It's not like I'd date a total bitch."

She threw a quick look at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh no?"

He nodded, "OK, Tyra wasn't exactly a princess, but at least...nah, you're right, but come on, can you just chill? It's a little early for all this hostility."

Tim turned into the parking lot of Dillon High and Julie was noticeably nervous.

"Here we go. Loving boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Don't worry." Tim said with a smirk.

Julie got a little nervous, but didn't have time to question him as she could already see people stopping to look at the two of them arriving together. Heads quickly came together and she knew the buzz was going to be lethal. She quickly slid over to sit next to Tim as a show of affection and he laughed.

"This should be fun."

She began to object, but before she could he swung his right arm over her shoulder and pulled her in tight. He reached a hand down and playfully cupped her breast.

"You said loving." He laughed.

"Move it or lose it." Julie said through gritted teeth pretending to smile at his closeness.

"Come on, girlfriend. Time to walk in," Tim said throwing open the trucks door, "but first I think we should show our fans just how much we love each other." He pulled her in for a kiss and she began to resist, but realized that would look odd so she melted into it. His lips and tongue were persistent and Julie did her best to keep up, but before she realized what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck and was returning his kiss with equal force. Tim broke the kiss and smiled at a flustered Julie.

"Oh, yeah, this will be a lot of fun." He hoped down and reached his hand out to her to help her from the truck.

Julie silently slid down to the ground and as Tim wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in tight she tried her best not to look at the shocked faces that surrounded them. _'What have I done?' _she thought.

They began their walk into the building and Julie could hear the voices and a few random words.

"_Are they together?"_

"_He's with her?"_

"_Slut."_

"_No way, he'd never go for her."_

She knew she was shaking but when Tim's grasp around her tightened she looked up at him. He was looking down into her eyes. She was trying very hard not to let tears form.

"It will be OK." he whispered, giving her a small squeeze.

She nodded and kept walking. Stopping at her locker just after the first bell rang she opened it and put in her books. The buzz surrounding them was almost too loud to ignore, but Tim did a great job. He reached for her books and quickly threw his arm around her shoulder when she closed the locker door.

"Where too, _babe_? He asked with a thick drawl.

"Over there." Julie pointed to her class.

Tim walked her over and turned her against the wall outside of her first class.

"I..." she started, but he silenced her with another kiss. His lips were so strong yet surprisingly soft. Julie felt her knees weakening, but did her best to stay upright.

"Meet you at your locker after class?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah, yeah." Julie managed.

The last bell rang Julie said a quick goodbye to her new 'boyfriend' and turned to enter the class. Tim quickly slapped her on the ass and she turned back at him with a shocked look on her face. He raised his shoulders in silent question. She sent him a harsh glare that he returned with his easy smile. As the teacher came and shut the door in Tim Riggins face, he let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair.

**AN: Thanks for all the support! We appreciate it so much and while we both love to write for ourselves, it makes it so much for fun to know you enjoy it too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waking Up! – Chapter 5**

As Julie walked away from him he breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god that was over. Guidelines, what the hell was all that about? There was no way he was going to get through all these expectations of hers, he wasn't great at meeting expectations, he was used to disappointing people. Sauntering down the hallway he found himself getting more stares and whispered comments.

_How could he be into her?_

_What is he thinking? The Coach is going to kill him._

_She's obviously scraping the bottom of the barrel._

_I am guessing she's not with him for conversation._

The words got to him more than he would have liked. Sure he and Julie were different people but opposites attract and all that. People shouldn't be so fast to judge. He knew she was smart, like insane smart and he just wasn't. It was true they had little in common but having lived with the Taylor's he knew that she didn't judge people that way. But they needed to be convinced and he was willing to give it a go until the plan inevitably fell flat.

The hallway was beginning to filter out and there was one still presence at the end of the hall. Watching from a distance taking in all the information. Matt and Julie had broken up well over a year ago but he obviously felt like he still had a stake in her life. Tim found himself feeling a little resentful, Seven needed to back the hell off. Tim continued on his way not worrying that he was already five minutes late for calculus, Julie hadn't said anything about that.

**ooooo**

The weight room was filled with some Dillon Panthers, each in different states of exhaustion from pushing themselves. Tim was laying on the bench ready to start pushing the weights above his head but he needed a spotter.

"Smash, get your ass over here," he yelled as the self-confessed football genius entered the room. He and Smash had always hated one another but as of late a truce had been set to encourage better team relationships. Sure the season was over but conditioning was a year round commitment. The team was committed to winning the next year and Tim was committed to looking hot in his first year of college. If a scholarship could be found then the conditioning was an added benefit.

Smash approached, standing behind Tim's head his hands ready to step in should Tim need assistance.

"So you and the Coach's daughter huh?" Smash asked, a cocky grin plastering his face from ear to ear. "How long have you been tapping that extremely fine ass?"

Tim's hold on the weight faltered at Smash's words. It was fine for him to think those thoughts about her but hearing them from someone else's mouth was unnerving. In fact he felt quite angry and he couldn't figure out why. He's gotten drunk, boinked the wrong chick and ended up in some convoluted and demented plan devised by a teenage girl. For the first time he realised properly why she had devised this plan for damage control. Knowing people were talking about you in this manner was cool for a guy but knowing her, he felt mildly offended that she was being spoken of in such a way. He needed to act like a boyfriend, he channelled his best Street impression.

"Smash, she's my girl okay? Shut up."

"Shut up? Apparently both of you were having a hard time of that Saturday night?" Tim grimaced as he pushed the weight above his head again.

"Smash, she's my girl dude." Tim's tone was cautioning Smash that he was about to get his head beat in but the running back was blissfully unaware as he was enjoying playing up to the audience of listening players too much.

"When did this all happen anyway? You, dating? Are you serious? The last time you thought about a date was on the Fourth of July. Why buy the cow when you can bang her for free?" A chorus of laugher echoed around the room. Tim's jaw clenched.

"Could you please not speak of her that way? I'll beat you ass if you disrespect her again," Tim put the weight back in its cradle. He sat up allowing the anger to seep out, he couldn't get too worked up. He liked her and he couldn't let Smash continue the way he was. "We've been hanging out since I lived with the Taylors. We hang out, we've kept it quiet because we knew how people would react. She's a great girl and you need to stop speaking about her in that way. Say whatever you want about me, cause let's face it, I deserve it but don't punish her for having lousy taste in guys." The guys in the room laughed at his last crack. Julie and Tim were an odd couple and she really was lowering her standards. He cracked a smile and saw that his words with Smash were enough, the guys wouldn't say anything else such was the code.

It was only later that he realised that the thought of talking about her, like he would any of the other girls, hadn't occurred to him. Julie was different. She had brainwashed him so much in a couple of days that he was now defending her honour. He hadn't meant to talk to Smash the way he had but he needed to make it clear that discussing her in that way was a no-go. It would inevitably help in the rumour mill too, the guys quashing the discussions more and helping prevent the Coach from finding out. Tim had faith that no one wanted to be the messenger in advising the Coach that Julie had been overheard fucking Tim Riggins, that messenger really would be shot. Smash nodded at Tim as he left the room to shower. He noticed Matt Saracen watching him thoughtfully from the doorway and wondered what the hell that was all about.

**ooooo**

Tim and Julie sat side by side in the truck. Tim was exhausted. Thinking about someone else was a drag. She was sitting silently, as was he, but he hadn't started the engine yet. He needed to talk.

"There's something I need to talk to you about" she turned to him waiting for the axe to fall.

"You aren't getting out of the deal Tim." She said with finality. Okay she'd pissed him off and it had only taken three minutes, a new record.

"No not that. I created a little back-story for us with the guys..." she looked more pissed than ever.

"You did what?" her face was red and her teeth clenched. "You were discussing me with the guys?"

"Yeah," he answered immediately recognising that she thought he'd been discussing her prowess. "Hell no Jules, even I have some self respect. No I mean that were calling me on the "dating" thing, you knew they would." She was calming down, a little and nodded.

"So I said that we became close when I was living with you and that we started hanging out weeks ago. We kept it quiet to minimise the talk." Julie's head turned towards him, her expression one that he couldn't identify. The silence stretched out and he moved in his seat uncomfortably. He never knew where he stood with her.

"I'm impressed." She was looking forward and he thought for a second that he had misheard her words. "You can think on your feet."

"Thanks," he started the truck and rumbled out of the car park. "What about your parents though? You can't keep doing the runners each morning. My reflexes aren't all that in the morning." She chuckled at that.

"I'll handle it," she sounded a little scared.

"With avoidance?" he joked trying to diffuse the tension with humour.

"I'm not avoiding you, am I?"

"Hell no, you've had me be your lackey all day. I am officially in your pocket." She laughed at that as it was essentially true. She had him kowtowing to her all day, carrying her books, walking her to class, eating lunch with her, kissing her goodbye. It wasn't all bad although he was unsure that the boyfriend deal was a good fit for him. He liked kissing her, this morning in the truck had been pretty darn good fun as was the sneak booty slap he'd gotten away with in the morning. Her expression alone made it worth it. He was having fun and it scared him.

"Thank you." She was sincere in her gratitude.

"No problem." He concentrated on the drive, turning the wheel to turn the corner. Soon she would be walking up her drive and he'd have to go through this all over again tomorrow. "All though some of the guidelines could use some finessing."

"No going to happen Tim." He pulled up at her house. He parked and turned towards her.

"I was thinking though. Everyone thinks we're together, hell every one heard us together and I don't remember anything. How about you jog my memory?" He reached out and cradled her head in his hands and moved in for a kiss. He might as well enjoy it while he was an indentured slave. Instead he received a hard push to his chest as she angrily swung open the door.

"I am not sleeping with you Tim!" she screeched as she slammed the door closed with a loud BANG. So much for being a gentleman.

**AN** – Thanks for the all the lovely reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Waking Up! – Chapter 6**

Julie Taylor slammed the front door and stomped to her room.

"What an asshole!" She screamed to the empty house. Throwing her stuff down she hurled herself on her bed. Why did he always have to be such a jerk? She had been impressed with how he had handled the guys. She knew he'd catch shit from them, but she figured he'd do what he always does, grunt and deflect, but he hadn't. He actually tried to help her out, without there being a specific rule written about it. She knew the guidelines were a bit much, but she couldn't leave this plan to chance, she had to be the puppet master and he needed to be the well-behaving puppet. This could actually save them both if he just played along and quit pissing her off.

"Ugh! Guys suck!" She screamed again just as the front door opened.

"JULIE TAYLOR!" She heard her mother's voice yelling for her.

Letting out a long sigh, Julie rolled off the bed and got ready to give the performance of her life. Walking out to the living room she acted like it was any other day.

"Hi, Mom, Dad."

"Hello, Julie." her dad responded, throwing his cap on the counter. "How are you? How _was_ your day at school?"

She didn't miss his sarcasm, but chose to play it off.

"Good, and you?"

She wasn't surprised that he didn't share her same love of sarcasm.

"Cut the crap, Julie. What is Tim Riggins doing giving you a ride to _and from_ school?"

"That's what boyfriends do, Dad.

She secretly enjoyed the sudden expansion of her dad's face. She had never witnessed blood pressure actually rising like that before, but she avoided making eye contact with her mother like she was Medusa or something. Julie knew Tami would see through her act, so she had to stay focused on her dad. She saw her mom place a hand on her dad's arm as a silent command that she would handle this.

"Boyfriend? Tim Riggins is your boyfriend?" Tami asked with Julie still avoiding looking at her.

"Yeah, we, uh, have been hanging out, you know, um after he left, and now we're together."

"Together?"

"Are you just going to repeat every thing I say as a question?" Julie quiped, instantly regretting it and finally meeting her mother's eyes.

The two stared at each other with Julie willing herself to not break eye contact. She could see a strange look came over her mother's face as she jostled a straining baby Gracie on her hip. This couldn't be good.

"Well, that's just great, Julie." Tami said with her best down-home smile.

"WHAT?!" Eric Taylor yelped.

Tami squeezed his arm tight and smiled. "Yes, hun. Julie and Tim are a couple. We need to be happy for them. In fact, sweetie," she said turning to Julie, "why don't you call Tim up and see what he's doing tonight? Have him come over for dinner. We'd love to see him, ya'll rushed off so quick this morning."

This wasn't good at all, this was bad. "Um, yeah, sure, Mom. Let me go give him a call." Now she just needed to find out his phone number. Rushing off to her room she closed the door part way behind her to listen to her parents.

"Have you lost your mind, Tami? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Eric, obviously she's not going to tell us what's going on, but something most certainly is. Just let me handle this, OK, hun?"

Closing her door she knew she had to think quick. Tim coming for dinner would not be good. Her parents would try to trip them up and she knew they weren't prepared to take them on just yet. Going to her bag and digging out her cell she dialed Tyra.

"I was wondering when you'd call." Tyra said without a greeting.

"I need Tim's number." Julie said flately.

"Oh, you don't know your _boyfriend's_ phone number, that's odd."

"Look..."

"What's going on Julie? He's your boyfriend now? And don't for a second think that I'm jealous or something, because you know that's not it."

"OK, I sort of came up with a plan to lessen the impact of the events of the other night."

"And what, you guys somehow got together between now and then?"

"We're not really together. We're, uh, faking it, so that hopefully I'm not branded just another notch in Tim's bed post and my dad doesn't tear his limbs from his body."

"Tim somehow being your boyfriend is going to achieve this?"

Julie knew that it sounded ludicrious, but it was all she could come up with at the time and now that the ball was rolling she couldn't stop it.

"I'm just worried about you, is all. Tim's not the most stand up guy, you know?"

"He actually kind of was today." Julie said humbly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I came at him with a bunch of rules he had to follow and weirdly enough he did and he also stood up to the guys in the locker room and said we were together."

"Tim did that?!" Tyra exclaimed, "Wow, I'm...wow. I would have figured he would have been high-fiving with all of them over punching your v-card."

"Uh...I don't think he knows he did that."

"He doesn't know you were a virgin?"

"I don't think so. I mean I never told him I was, but I never said I wasn't either. It's all a little hazy still, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't think he was my first."

Julie heard Tyra let out a long sigh. She didn't need her friend to tell her what a mess she had created, she just needed Tim's number.

"So, Tim's number?"

"Yeah, yeah...got a pen?"

Julie took down Tim's number and told Tyra they'd talk more tomorrow at school. She hurridly dialed Tim and pressed the send key. She prayed he wouldn't be home, that would make things easy, but on the second ring he answered. Julie felt a small jolt of electricity pass through her body upon hearing his deep voice. Shaking herself from the fog she quickly ran down what had happened upon her parents arriving home.

"She wants me to come for dinner? What, am I the main course?" Tim asked sounding justly nervous.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know, because, no, you're not coming. We are no where near ready to face them together. I'm hoping we never will, but I know my mom. She's going to somehow corner you to talk about why you were busy tonight. So, give me a reason."

"You're the master plan maker here, you come up with something." Tim shot back.

"I don't really know what you do other than drink or mess around with girls, so I'm going to need a little help here, Tim."

"I don't know, tell her I had to help Billy out or something."

She could tell he was getting aggrivated. She didn't blame him, but this had to be better than facing her parents over pot roast and potatoes.

"Helping him do what?"

"Christ, I don't know, Julie. Tell her I'm helping him fix his truck."

"OK, good. That's a good detail. Now just remember that when she tries to bust you."

Tim let out a grunt and they said goodbye after Julie confirmed he'd be there in the morning to pick her up.

Walking back out to the living room Julie tried to look glum.

"He can't. Billy needs his help tonight working on his truck. Something's wrong with it."

"Well, that's too bad. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, sure. Uh, I'm going to go do some homework, OK?"

"Alright, darlin." Tami said with a fake grin plastered on her face.

Julie knew this was anything but over.

The next morning Julie sped through her routine to try to get out of the house before Tim arrived so her parents couldn't ambush them. She watched as her dad went into the bathroom and she knew he'd be in there awhile so when her mom went to get Gracie ready she quietly snuck out of the house. Getting out her cell she texted Tim to pick her up at the corner instead of her house. She saw the black truck turn down her street and her heart started beating faster. Julie didn't want to think about how her stomach fluttered when she thought about Tim. She just needed to get through this and move on. As he pulled the truck to a stop in front of her she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and reached for the handle.

**Authors Note** – Cheers for all the reviews. They are the greatest motivation in writing new chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Waking Up! – Chapter 6**

Julie reached for the door handle and he could resist, he drove a little further.

"Tim," she yelled shrilly and his plan to do it once was gone out the window. That reaction was a sweet payoff to her dinner invite last night. He wasn't getting much out of this deal of theirs and dinner at the Taylor's just meant that his ass kicking was coming sooner than later. He stopped and waited for her to try and swing the door open again, then drove forward again. He couldn't help by laugh at her expression – equal parts frustration and anger. It was too much fun. Her face was bright red and fuming, she wasn't obviously enjoying his little game at her expense. She looked like she was about to blow a gasket so he decided it was time to stop torturing her and let her in. He still had to survive the ride to school and all. She grabbed the handle cautiously, waiting for him to mess with her mind again but swung her body into the truck with grace.

Julie didn't look at him, instead choosing to keep her face forward and to ignore him completely. Her breathing had been affected by his joke and her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to relax and allow her anger to subside. Tim was mesmerised by her chest, he tried to look away but the pull of that area was too strong. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and busted him good and proper.

"Do you mind?" she said in that haughty voice of hers. "You are staring at my boobs and yesterday you propositioned me, what's next?"

He hadn't really thought of it that way. Maybe he should apologise, he'd avoided it yesterday on the phone because she needed him for something but if this situation was going to be tolerable an apology would need to be summoned up. Crap, he was shithouse at apologising.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry for what I did?" he murmured, not looking at her. He directed the truck away from the curb and towards the school.

"Sorry Tim. I am a little confused. You apologise?" her voice was brittle and she still faced forward from what he could tell from his eye corner vision.

"Yeah," this was harder than he imagined.

"What for? There are so many things coming to my mind right now..." she looked at him now and the anger was still there but so was some hurt. He began to think about how he could mend this breach.

"I am sorry about the "suggestion" yesterday. It was completely out of line," she looked at him the anger gone but tears welling, oh god not tears. "...and completely against the guidelines. Please don't cry." His request only made the tears begin to trail down her cheek and he was at a complete loss. What should he do?

"Why are you crying?" so he sounded like an insensitive jerk but he couldn't fight who he was. He just couldn't figure girls out. What did she have to cry about?

"I don't know." She gulped loudly, her voice breaking. " I'm angry at you and everything is just so frustrating. Mom, Dad, you. And then you apologised, you don't apologise. It's just too much, it's too hard." She sobbed and he wrestled with the need to gag her and hug her simultaneously. Tears sucked.

Tim was pulling into the school car park. He quickly found a place and scooted across the bench seat and put his arm around her to comfort her. He wasn't a hugger or even much of a consoler but Julie didn't seem to mind. She turned her head into his shirt and cried more. The poor kid was beside herself. Between sleeping with him, her parents, the rumours and having to fake date him her life was pretty crappy. He should try and make it easier for her.

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked as he tapped her shoulder trying to find something to say to staunch the tears.

"Th-thank you, you're the only one who's helping me out here." She sobbed, were these good tears?

"So what can I do?" he asked, actually wanting to help her out. She looked very kissable with her teary eyes, blotchy face and swollen lips.

"May-maybe we could go on a fake date?" she asked directing those big, water logged eyes at him. She had him and she knew it.

"Okay, tonight then?" she smiled and the clouds parted, sunshine flooding in. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek in gratitude. He didn't want gratitude, he moved his head at the last second and his mouth connected with hers as his palm rose to cup the right side of her face. He drew her lips soundly against his own softly and with care. Showing her that he was sorry and that he did care with the best non-verbal PG-13 way he could imagine. She was receptive, her mouth slowly moving against his own. The truck moved and he quickly drew away from her, Smash was grinning at the hood of his truck having rocked it to get his attention. Julie pressed her face into his shoulder to avoid further embarrassment as Tim flipped Smash the bird.

"How about we forget that happened? I'll see you at lunch and we'll meet here so I can take you home," he collected himself, trying to regain some clarity. She shook her head.

"No I have dance after school." They both hopped out of the truck and started heading towards the main school building.

"Well then I will pick you up at 7?" as he waited for her to process the question he realised Matt Saracen was watching them again covertly, he didn't like it. He tossed his arm around her shoulders and drew her into his body. She looked at him questioningly and he kissed her soundly on the lips and started walking away. He turned around and added-

"I'll see you out seven." He said loudly enough that Saracen would hear and sauntered on his way, a smile on his face.

**ooooo**

Tim waited nervously in his truck outside the Taylor's house. He had been parked there for nearly fifteen minutes and still hadn't made his way up to the front door. He did consider beeping the horn but Tami Taylor would have his ass in a sling if he did that. He had arrived so early that he really didn't know what to do with himself. This was technically his first date. He was a dating virgin. He was incredibly stressed out. He had never had to do any of this before. Normally he'd pick a girl up at party, have sex in the market's freezer section or pick someone up from the Alamo Freeze when he was celebrating with the boys. Dating was not his thing. This was one area that Julie had more experience and he was hating it.

He sat at the wheel, tapping it with fierce nervous energy and wondered if he should go to the door. Like she was reading his mind he received a text _come and get me already _from Julie_. _He had to 

laugh, from anyone else that would be a come on but she actually meant that. She wouldn't have ever imagined that it could be interpreted in a different manner.

Tim hopped out of the truck, straightened his badly ironed checked shirt and walked up the path to the Taylor's front door. He knocked on the door and found his knees were nearly knocking themselves. Julie opened the door, light from the house streaming around her like she was some angelic being. He knew she wasn't but she sure could pass for one. She was dressed in a white dress that tied behind her neck and fell to below her knees. Her hair was trailing around her shoulders and she looked beautiful. She stepped out the door, grabbed his hand and dragged him to his truck.

"Look I convinced them to give me some space but in return..." her nose scrunched up in consternation "...you have to come to dinner tomorrow night".

He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, "okay". She looked at him shocked.

"You do realise we haven't started the fake date yet? There is no one here to convince, it's just you and me." She said with her head tilted to the side. He tilted his own and raised his eyes to the window behind her. She spun and saw what he had seen from the start, her parent's idea of space was to station themselves at the window to see everything. Her hand was still in his own and he dropped it to open the truck's passenger door for her, wide eyed and still pissed off she jumped in silently and he closed the door behind her in his best try at being gallant. Instead he found that he'd managed to shut her dress in the door and had to open it again, fish it out and close it again before he could sit himself in the truck. He waved at the Taylor's, still looking from the window and centred his attention on the road.

When she wasn't paying attention he let out a giant breath to centre his nerves. How does someone stuff up closing a truck door?

"Where are we going?" She really didn't need to ask as there wasn't a whole lot of place to go. The Freeze or Applebee's. Tim had chosen the latter as Matt didn't work there.

"Applebee's, Tyra saved us a good table," she looked at him shocked.

"Wow, someone actually put some thought into this?" she joked. He smiled tightly, this was ridiculous and he shouldn't accept praise for something he didn't do. Tyra has stalked up to him when she heard about the fake date. She had threatened to castrate him and then asked if he wanted her to arrange a special table at Applebee's. It was all a little weird. Julie smiled rightly at him and he felt thoroughly undeserving of it.

"On our first date Matt and I went to the movies...or we were supposed to. We end up back at his place so he could sing a song to his grandmother to calm her down. He takes care of her real well," Tim contained the groan that sorely needed to escape from his body. This is who she was comparing him too? It wasn't real and it was his first date and he was supposed to match up to that effort. Jesus. Thank god it wasn't real or his heart would have exploded out of his chest now from blood pressure alone.

"That sounds nice," he replied barely moving his mouth as he spoke. They pulled up at the restaurant and he rushed around the truck to help her from her seat. Apparently it was the gentlemanly thing to do. She smiled appreciatively at him and he tried to ignore the black line that now existed on the hem of her dress from its door capture earlier. She hadn't noticed, good.

Tim reached out for her hand, entwining her fingers with his own. It was weird. It wasn't something he had really done with anyone but her. Her hand was tiny in his, warm and soft, he actually liked having it there. Tim opened the door for her, letting Julie enter first and found that as he let the door shut it hit him on the butt and pushed him into her. His jeans were pressed right up against the dress covered ass. She yelped in surprise and he quickly went into panic mode.

"Oh Julie sssssorry, the door clipped me and ... sorry," she looked at him a little quizzically as the words burst from him and the sweat started beading on his forehead. So this is what it felt like to be stressed, the nausea wasn't all that welcome either.

They saw Tyra as she waved them over to a booth right in the centre of the room. How that was deemed to be special he had no idea? Tyra was in on it, the fake date idea and as such made sure the date was a public spectacle. Student from Dillon High and community members stared at them in interest as they walked hand in hand to the booth. Tim had never felt this ill in his life. He waited for her to slide into her side of the booth and then took his own seat. Tyra quickly took their orders and stormed off in her normal Amazonian way. Julie's hand flew across the table the moment Tyra left and grabbed his-

"Tim, are you okay? You look a little pale." She looked concerned, her grip on his fingers tightened.

"Yeah its just ahh I don't date..." he said quietly, his head leaning closer to her.

"...that much?" she finished his sentence.

"No, not at all...ever" Her face said it all, she nearly fell off her chair.

"This is your first date?" she asked stunned.

"Kinda." Her mouth made a perfect o shape with absolutely no sound made at all.

"You're doing good." She smiled and he felt marginally better. "Except for the stain on my dress," he looked up surprised she noticed and waiting for the yelling to begin. Instead she took in his expression and laughed, a great bell like sound.

"Oh it was so funny, you should have seen your face when you saw it," she started cackling heartily now and he joined in. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all? He liked laughing with her and she liked making fun of him, it was perfect. Tim looked to their joined hands and up, seeing that their laughter was drawing more looks again. They were achieving what they had set out to do, to give the impression that they were together, a couple.

"Don't worry, I can manage clumsy. I was with Matt for over a year." She meant well but the mention of Matt's name made his whole body tense. Enough with the comparisons already.

"Yeah well let's not discuss Matt can we?" he sounded pithy but he couldn't help it. She looked a little hurt and the whole atmosphere changed.

"Why do you have to do that?" she asked. He had no idea what she meant and his face showed that. "Anytime I try to share something with you either say something harsh or push it aside with a poorly judged joke. What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? You're the one who slept with the town man-whore?" the words were biting.

"Case and point, Tim." There were no tears or angry expressions or screamed accusations. She was perfectly calm and he was the one all riled up. Her nonchalance made him angrier.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" he spat.

"Why do you have to be so self-destructive all the time?" she was as calm as calm could be. Their voices were hushed so as not to blow their cover.

"Like I said, there were two of us in that truck," he threw back.

"So we are both self-destructive then because we both know a certain Coach that will have both our asses," she was a little shaken at that. Tim realised that maybe she wasn't as put together as she seemed. Whether or not she could remember that night, both of them had chosen to not remember Eric Taylor when they had made their way to his truck. They were both as bad as one another. Who was she to be laying blame when he should have known better? He'd known her well since his time at the Taylor's and now he had done the one possible thing to ruin him in the eyes of the Coach. This time around he wasn't doing the right thing and trying to sneak her into the house, he'd already taken the girl and run with it.

"Why do you keep on lashing out at me? I may not be your favourite person right now but we've always been friendly. We both got ourselves into this position with some pretty unwise decisions but then again I can't remember what happened so all I have are the negatives." She said that with a smile, if he didn't know better he might have assumed she was talking about having some fun with him that night. He knew she would have. despite his own lapsed memory but she had no idea.

"You would have had a good time," he stated with a glint in his eyes.

"Really?" she lifted an eyebrow sceptically at him.

"Guaranteed."

"Well I guess you've had the practise," she joked and he had to smile, it was true. Anymore practise and he would be suffering from some friction related chaffing.

"True," their meal arrived, Tyra plonked it down on the table with little finesse, smiled and went on her way. They began eating and talking about neutral subject matter. Julie's fork snuck across the table and poked at his food. She grabbed a forkful of his chicken and jammed it in his mouth.

"Couples do that?" he asked. She looked a little confused.

"Sure," he got the distinct impression that she made that up. So he forked some of her food and ate it making a big show of enjoying it while she giggled. He could remember his mom saying something when he was little, before she left. Something about being truly comfortably with someone when you could eat off their plate. He guessed that they were truly comfortable. God knows she called him on his shit and could turn him from morose to gleeful in two seconds flat. "Yours is good," she said through a mouthful of his food and he had to chuckle. She was unpredictable that was for sure. He'd miss having her around once this farce was over.

"Yours too," he replied. A cold wash of melancholy flooded over him as he realised that he was beginning to get attached to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. She looked at him in confusion, wondering why he'd kissed her.

"Someone was watching," he answered briefly, pretending that that was exactly what had happened. He couldn't explain it but he was feeling her loss already. The silence continued to stretch but it wasn't a problem. They ate in companionable quiet, shooting smiles and glances at one another between bites. Occasionally a blissful moan would emit from a particularly tantalising bite but they were both comfortably not speaking.

"I think it's easier for me to push people away, force them away. " He shoved a mouthful of his chicken in his mouth. She quietly set down her fork and looked at him.

"Easier than what?" she was looking at him, really looking at him like his answer really mattered. He felt uncomfortable.

"Then caring about someone or something. It's easier not to," he looked at her waiting for her response. She was looking at him curiously, her gaze moving across her face back and forth trying to find the answer to a question he didn't know.

"That's crap." Again she was doing her weirdly calm thing.

"What?" He hadn't been expecting that as an answer. Where was his freaking sympathy?

"That's crap. You care about football, the team, Street, my family, me. That's utter crap."

"I tell you something really personal and you tell me its crap. You wonder why I lash out,"

"No I asked you why you lash out. I know why. I wanted to know if you knew why."

"Nothing you just said made sense." It was weird usually when people attacked him verbally or physically he would walk away or attack. Neither was really an option here, he actually wanted to hear what she would say but he was afraid too.

"You said pushing away people is easier like you don't care about people, that you can't be bothered. You lash out, push them because you are testing them. Waiting for them to realise you aren't worth it. You lash out then you punish yourself for not being enough. Your whole deal with Lyla was that - seeing how many times she would reject you, and then be with you, and then reject you again. You were punishing yourself." She said every word carefully and quietly, her eyes on him the entire time. Not accusing but kind. "You are enough Tim. You just have to believe it."

The words were hard to hear and he couldn't maintain eye contact with her. He looked down and realised his hand was shaking, just enough that he would realise.

"I think we better wrap this up," he said shovelling food into his mouth and gesturing for the check. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. She laid her napkin down and stood, folding her hand into his own. He paid, she insisted on going dutch, he argued and won. He figured he needed some sort 

of victory that night and they headed for the door. His hand on the door, he watched at she drifted past him silent and composed not knowing what was in store for them next.

**Authors Note** –


	8. Chapter 8

**Waking Up! – Chapter 7**

As Julie walked out of Applebee's she dropped Tim's hand. She gave him a quick smile.

"Thanks for this. I appreciate it. Not too bad for your first date, even if it wasn't a real one."

She saw Tim shrug and give a slight nod. He reached for the handle and helped her inside the truck, making sure to not slam her dress in the door again. Sitting there staring out the windshield she realized Tim wasn't getting in. Turning around she saw him sitting on the truck's bumper. She slowly opened the door and hopped down. Walking quietly to where he was sitting she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you OK?"

She wasn't prepared for the look of sadness she received when he raised his face to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Julie."

"For what?"

"For this. I should have been smarter."

"Tim..." She started, but stopped as her mind flashed to that night.

"_What are we doing?" Tim asked breathlessly while groping her in the back of his truck._

"_Having fun. Shut up and kiss me." Julie whispered in his ear, her hands clutching his bare shoulders as she buried her lips in his neck._

"_Jules, I think we should..."_

"_Don't stop, Tim." She ordered. "I want this. I want you."_

_She smiled as she felt him push her skirt up a little higher and hook his fingers in the waist of her panties._

'Oh God.' Julie thought. She now knew this wasn't his fault, it was hers because she pushed him on. If she hadn't tried to make Matt jealous to begin with then none of this would have happened. The truth was she didn't really even want Matt back, she was just pissed about the cheerleader and the nurse. She had ignored the little flashes of feelings she had been having for Tim for so long. Maybe trying to bother Matt was just an excuse to get close to Tim? The last thing she wanted to do was 

tell Tim any of this, or think about it herself, but she couldn't let him feel so responsible.

"It does take two to tango as 'they' say. Look, Tim, I want you to know that I'm really grateful to you. You could have just let me deal with this all on my own, but you didn't and I'm sorry too. I know this whole fake relationship thing is putting you in a weird place. I didn't mean to push so hard inside."

"It's not that, Jules." He said glumly.

"Well then, what is it?"

She could tell he wanted to say something, but in an instant the moment was over and he stood up from and headed for the driver's seat.

"Nothin. I just need a beer, but don't worry, I know it's against the rules." He closed his door and she was standing alone in the parking lot. She'd never figure this guy out.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As Tim pulled into her driveway after their silent drive from the restaurant she could see her parents peering through their bedroom window. Both she and Tim chuckled at their silhouetted forms.

"Guess this means I get a goodnight kiss." He laughed.

"I guess it does." Julie smiled. "We should probably make it a small one since you will be entering their domain tomorrow night."

"Ugh." Tim groaned, "I'd almost forgotten about that. Shit. He's going to kill me, right?"

Julie laughed. "Don't worry. This is almost over."

She could swear she saw a cloud pass over his face at that last comment, but before she knew it he had slid across the seat and planted a long, deep kiss on her. His hand reached up and caressed her face and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself fall into the kiss. She thought she heard him moan, but he broke the kiss and slid back behind the wheel.

"Is it OK that I don't walk you out? I, uh, don't want Coach to open the door and gut me right there."

"Sure," she answered a little confused as to what had just happened, but when she reached down to grab her bag she saw he had his hand over the crotch of his jeans. Julie was so happy that the cab of the truck was dark because she knew the blush that had formed across her neck and face would be blinding.

"Uh, OK, well thanks again, Tim. I'll see you in the morning, OK?" She opened the truck and bolted out of the door with a quick wave behind her not giving him time to answer.

Julie opened the front door and a smile crept across her face. Kissing her had given Tim a hard on. She had to admit that felt pretty good. She saw her parents bedroom door open a little as Tami stuck her head out into the hall.

"So, how was your _date_?"

"It was good." Julie realized that was the first true thing she had told her mom in a few days. "I had a great time. Are you sure you and Dad are OK with this?"

"Yeah, of course, we're fine. He's coming for dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Mom, he'll be here. You guys have to be nice."

"Why wouldn't we be nice, Julie?"

"I'm just saying, you and dad can be a little...intense. Tim's my boyfriend. You guys are going to have to get used to that."

Julie reflected on that last statement for a minute. She felt a little weird saying it, it seemed too natural, not so much like a lie.

"Uh, I'm going to go to bed, Mom. See you in the morning." What the hell was going on?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next morning passed quickly and before Julie knew it she was walking up to Tim outside the cafeteria to have lunch. He was standing with a bunch of the other football players.

"Hey, you." Julie said with a smile as she planted a kiss on his cheek. She knew all eyes were still on them. Her hopes of a bigger scandal breaking had yet to happen, so far they were still the main attraction at Dillon High.

"There's my girl." He said swinging her into a hug and cupping her ass in his hands. "Gotta go enjoy some time with my lady, fellas."

She slapped him and tried to give him a look that the others wouldn't see, although being pressed into his chest wasn't the most terrible thing in the world.

As the guys laughed a few of them started to cough and motion behind Tim. Julie looked up to see her mom standing there.

"Hi, kids." Tami greeted the group and then her eyes drifted to her daughter and took in the fact that Tim hands were ill placed.

"Mom...hi. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to grab a yoghurt and saw y'all. I thought I'd say 'hi'."

"Hi, Mrs. Coach." Tim managed, although his body remained frozen.

"We're looking forward to seeing you tonight, Tim."

"Uh, yeah, me too."

"Well, I gotta get back to my desk. Have a good afternoon, OK? And, Tim? You might want to think about removing your hands from my daughter's back side. You never know who might see that."

"Ye...yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry, Mrs. Coach." Tim stammered.

Julie closed her eyes in mortification. Without thinking she rested her head on Tim's chest. She could feel his heart pounding and feel how fast he was breathing.

"Fuck." He whispered in her ear. "I think I had it wrong. I should be way more scared of her than your dad."

Julie couldn't help it, she busted up laughing. She looked up into his face and was mesmerized by his stunning green eyes. He started laughing too and without thinking Julie stood up on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his.

The guys started hooting and hollering at them, but she could feel Tim pushing one of the guys away. They straighted themselves up, but as Julie turned she met Matt's face staring at her from down the hall. He looked like his dog had just been run over. She almost made a move to go toward him, but felt Tim put his arm around her shoulder and lead her into the cafeteria. Julie was brought back into the present and decided 

she didn't have time to worry about Matt's problems, she had enough of her own to deal with.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Julie stood in front of the mirror in her room and looked at the outfit she had on. She had tried on most things in her closet and just couldn't find something to wear. She wanted to be comfortable, but still look nice, but not too nice. Ugh, why was this so hard? This was fake dating, for crying out loud, it didn't matter what she wore. She decided to go with what she had on, a tan pair of capris with an ivory embroidered peasant top. Slipping on some flats Julie heard Tim's truck pull into the driveway and took a deep breath. She walked to the door and heard the knock. As she reached for the door she looked through the peephole to see what he was wearing, hoping he at least showered, and all she saw were flowers.

**AN: Your reviews are awesome. We love them and you, so keep them coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Waking Up! – Chapter 8**

"So how did the dinner go?" Billy asked. Tim looked at him from the couch he was sitting on and didn't say a word. Yesterday had been tough. "C'mon kid, I want some details." Billy handed him a plate with some bacon and egg stuffed into some sort of weird looking roll and looked at his expectantly. Billy stuffed his own roll into his mouth and sat down with a thump next to him. He figured he couldn't avoid it. It was time to dig deep and dish.

"The dinner?" Billy asked, leaning forward obviously enjoying watching his little brother squirm uncomfortably.

"Well it didn't start well, Mrs Coach saw me with my hands on her daughter's ass in the hall," Billy shook with laughter, bits of egg and bacon flying across their dusty floor.

"Dude, Coach is going to kill you."

"Well he didn't," Tim gestured at his presence. "But it got worse..." just thinking about the conversation he had had after that was almost giving him hives.

"Worse, how? Tami tie your balls to her car?" Billy was finding this way too amusing.

"No, Matt Saracen came to have a talk. Just stormed up to me after Julie and the other guys left. "

"A talk? That little knee knocker? Warning you off huh?" Billy chucked at the thought of Matt saying anything to Tim.

"Well no, not really. He just came up to me and was like – _Julie's different_. And I am like yeah. He's like no_, she's really special Rigs_ and you can't treat her like that. And I am like huh, what? I had no idea what the hell was going on at all. Then he hits me with this – _she hadn't uh um been uh with ahhhh anyone Rigs_." Tim tried to do his best Saracen impression even thought the memory stung a little.

"What? The V-card's intact?"

"No Billy, it was. Until the party and the truck and me. Except it took me a lot longer to work out what he was trying to tell me between the um's, the ah's and the vagueness. So she lost her virginity to me, in the back of the truck with every teenager in Dillon hearing what was going on. I suck. She lost her virginity to the biggest man whore in Texas in his bed on wheels. No wonder she cries a lot."

"Well I'd cry, that's for sure," Billy thumped him on the back, laughter filling up the space of their living area.

"Why is she making me do this fake boyfriend crap then?" He looked at Billy trying to get some answers.

"I think you know why, she's scrambling right now and you are her lifeline." Billy had a moment of clarity and Tim was shocked.

"Me? I am no one's anchor. I devirginised her."

"Is that even a word?"

"Who cares Billy? I did. Why she putting this on me?" Billy just shrugged. "Why am I so worried about what she thinks of me now?

"So about the dinner?" Billy's segue was not subtle. Tim plopped his head into his hands that were upon his knees.

"So I have been given this huge news by Saracen, so I decide to really pull out all the stops for her parents. I am standing at the door and there she is, I could barely see her over the 

flowers I brought for her mom. She smiled at me and I was thinking, why is she being so nice to me?"

_She held out her hand, clasping it firmly within his own and brought him into the living area he was well acquainted with. There was the spot he'd accidentally put porn on, there was the spot he'd made Gracie move like a machine part and there was the place where Julie had fallen against the wall when he had tried to sneak her home that time. He'd been the protector, the big brother type then. So much had changed and he only had himself to blame. He had ruined her and her family's trust in him and now he was lying to them some more._

_Her hand was tiny and he looked down at it, the ultimate symbol of trust and their loyalty to one another in this moment._

"_Mom, Dad. Tim's here," she walked him in and there were the two scariest people on the planet walking around the kitchen stirring chilli and having a good old time. Coach had a dish towel tossed over his shoulder stirring the pot and Mrs Taylor was rocking Gracie. They were the perfect depiction of a typical, regular, traditional American family and he felt at home. Just like he had when he lived there, this is what he didn't have and wanted. Maybe some day down the track...with Julie? He didn't know where that thought had come from. This was a farce, trickery. Could it be something real?_

"So how was the Coach?" Billy was prodding him with his elbow as he continued to eat.

"Ah civil but his jaw was twitching the entire night. There was a smile on his face but his eyes were yeesh," Billy nodded understandingly, well versed in the Coach's dangerousness.

"And Mrs Coach? She forgiven me for messin' around with her pump that time?" Billy asked earnestly.

"I don't know Billy. It really wasn't something I wanted to bring it up again to be honest." Tim said groaning, his hands combing through his long locks, his face contorted.

"Yeah right, guess not. So it went well?"

"No Billy, Julie was pretty much the only one to speak all night. Her dad just stared at me the whole time, anytime Mrs Taylor said anything the Coach would shut her down with a look. Julie was working overtime just to make us seem normal and I couldn't talk. There was something jammed in my throat cause I am was strugglin' Billy. She's going to be mighty pissed off at me."

"_So Dad, Tim's looking pretty good for a scholarship I'd imagine?" Julie asked her father trying to get some semblance of the conversation started. She was struggling and she kept looking at him for help but her father's tightly wound jaw and the knowledge that she'd lost her virginity to him made him shake in his chair._

"_Hmmm," the Coach was chewing through his reply. His eyebrow raised and he pointedly stopped and looked at Tim. He ran a gaze over him and shrugged. Tim had never known anyone to be as non-verbal as him at that dinner, even he would normally put on a better show for a guest. He looked at Mrs Taylor and attempted to say anything – _

"_Gracie's grown so much since I lived here. She's definitely growing out of that alien phase," all three people sitting around him stared in various stages of shock and horror. Julie kicked him under the table. "Not that she isn't adorable..."_

"_I think it's time for Tim to leave now," Julie said with eyes asking him what the hell he was thinking. He wasn't lying but criticising a baby was pretty darn harsh, where was his freaking brain? She stood and grabbed his upper arm to lead him out. The Coach rose from his chair-_

"_Ah Julie, don't bother. I'll walk Tim to his truck." Julie looked at Tim helplessness written all over her face. _

_She lifted her eyebrows "See you tomorrow?" he nodded and swallowed awkwardly. She leaned in and cupped his cheek with her hand and pecked him quickly on the lips to continue the charade. Then her eyes were straight back on her father. _

"_Uh thanks very much for having me Coach, Mrs Taylor." Coach started to gesture for him to start walking. The father walked behind him step for step and the hair rose on the back of his neck. This wasn't good, he didn't know did he?_

"_Tahnks for the flowers Tim, they are beautiful," Tmai called as he was being walked like a man on death row._

_As they stepped outside, Eric Taylor looked behind him as if checking for eavesdroppers. He then guided Tim towards his truck._

"_I don't approve of this relationship purely because of your reputation. But you've proven to me before that you will take care of her but you weren't interested in her then. I will be watching you. I like you but I will not have my daughter hurt in any way, got that?"_

_Tim swallowed. "Yes sir." He was waiting for the axe to fall._

"_You won't tarnish her reputation, you will not talk about her in the locker rooms, you will treat her with the utmost respect, you will only see her on weekends and you will have her home by a parent specified time." It sounded all pretty reasonable but Tim was very scared._

"_And if I hear about your hands being anywhere near my daughter's derriere again, I will break everyone of your fingers. Are we clear?"_

"_Crystal." Tim sighed. Coach stared at him for some long moments, sighed and then strode back towards the light filled doorway._

"Whoa, he can be one scary motherfu..." Tim held a hand up to cut his brother off.

"It wasn't a great night but I can't disagree with anything he said. They are putting up with me and they don't like it at all. They are waiting for me to screw up."

"So screw up and have this thing be over," it was quite possibly the most sense Billy had uttered.

"I can't do that to her, especially now."

"So what price is there on one's maidenhead?" Billy chuckled.

"Apparently one Tim Riggins served up for eternal slave-dom." Billy cracked up laughing, he knew Julie had him cornered. Although, he didn't mind spending so much time with her.

"What I can't figure out is why she slept with you and not Matty boy?" It hurt hearing that, that he didn't measure up to 7. He knew it but being reminded of it kinda sucked.

"I know it's weird huh? I got to know her pretty well when I crashed there. She doesn't make big decisions rashly. She chose me. She actually chose me for a reason." The realisation ping-ponged through his brain. "She may have been trashed that night but she made the conscious decision that it would be me. And you know what?" Billy looked at him unsure as to what Tim was going to say next. "I'm glad, I think I like her."

"_Like_ her like her?" Billy gasped.

"Yeah. I think I do," Tim realised. He liked her a lot. Her hair, her sweet scent, the way she'd call him on his crap, the warmth of her skin, her laugh, her plotting. He liked her, the entire package and he had gone about this relationship in a real bad way. He need to ... _knock, knock_.

He raised himself from the couch, wiped his greasy fingers on Billy's shirt and went to the door.

**Author's Notes** – We need some more review love people, updating is becoming a little more challenging and we require some external motivation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Waking Up! – Chapter 10**

Julie stood outside Tim's front door waiting for him to answer. She could hear voices inside so she knew he and Billy were at least awake. She felt badly about Tim being so uncomfortable at dinner last night, but had to laugh at the thought of her dad practically crushing his teeth to bits from how tightly his jaw was clenched through the whole thing. At least she and Tim had managed to pass the test. Both of her parents thought they were a couple and by their reaction hadn't heard about their little romp in the back of Tim's truck. There was no way he would have made it out of her house alive if they had known.

Raising her hand to knock again, Julie was taken aback by the door swinging open.

"Whoa there, Taylor. No need to punch me." Tim said as he ducked.

"Ha, ha. I was going to knock again, but don't tempt me." She teased.

They stood there looking at each other for a few seconds before Julie raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Come in." Tim said moving out of the doorway.

"Hi Billy." Julie waved at the older Riggins.

"Morning, Julie. Come here to let Tim know his execution date?" He chuckled.

"No, actually last night went pretty well." Julie assumed Billy knew what was happening, but she was confident their secret relationship would be safe with him, "Right, Tim?"

"Yeah?" Tim asked surprised. "You think?"

"Well, as good as can be expected. I mean they believe we're dating, so I'm satisfied. I actually came over to tell you I think we might be able to end this sham fairly soon. We aren't the hot story anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess the baseball team had a party last night and someone had a camera phone. Think 'Girls Gone Wild'."

"Really?" Both Riggins boys said excitedly at once.

Julie laughed. "Typical. Check your email. I'm sure you got them too. Anyway, Tim, I know pretending to be my boyfriend wasn't the easiest thing to do, but take comfort in the fact you will be able to return to your life of debauchery within the week. I know you must be dying to."

Julie looked over at Billy as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Nah, it's cool. Really." Tim said throwing a empty beer can in Billy's direction. "I don't mind if we have to stretch this out a little longer. I mean, a break-up too soon might seem weird."

Julie looked at Tim skeptically. She was trying hard to seem as unemotional as possible about all of this. Her growing feelings for Tim were something she really didn't want to think about. He was going to be leaving for some school god knows where to play football and that would be the end of her knowing him. She had one more year in Dillon and then she was out of here herself. The fewer complications the better and getting involved with Tim Riggins for real was definitely a complication she didn't need. She wanted out of this 'relationship' before she decided that maybe he was worth all the trouble.

"Uh, yeah, we'll have to plan the break-up to be low key for sure, but I don't think I'll need any more of your 'dating services'." She laughed nervously.

"About that, I, uh, I was thinking since your dad said we would only be allowed to go out on weekends, we should probably hang out tonight. I mean they might think something was wrong if we didn't, you know?"

"Another fake date?"

Julie saw him getting kind of flustered and when he looked up at her with his shocking green eyes she knew she could be in trouble.

"Well it could be a..."

"Wow, you're getting brave." Julie cut him off. "Three fake dates in one week? You feeling OK?" She joked trying to lighten the tension that had developed.

"I'm growing, what can I say?" He quipped.

"I'm gonna puke." Billy said, laughing as he walked out of the room and shut the door to his bedroom.

Julie looked at Tim, "What's with him?"

"He's an asshole. Ignore him. Hey, you want to sit down?" He asked, clearing a pile of papers off the couch.

Julie nodded and took a seat. Tim sat down next to her and a jolt of electricity passed through her body as his leg brushed hers. She scooted toward the arm of the couch and tried not to think about how his shirt was stretched tight over his chest and shoulders.

_They were playfully leaning into each other as they talked in Tyra's kitchen and she egged him on to drink the shot. Then they were kissing. She was sitting on the counter and he was between her legs. She felt herself wrap them around his waist as she ran her hand through his long hair. She thought how differently it felt compared to Matt's. It was so silky, the way it slid through her fingers like water. Then they were in the back of his truck. She wanted him badly. She hadn't felt this way before, not even with Matt. She thought sleeping with him was something to just do and get over with and her attraction to The Swede, that seemed so minor in comparison to what she was feeling with Tim. Almost animalistic. His body was just so amazing. Her hands trailed down his muscular back and she quivered. The strength she felt when he lifted her only increased the desire she felt. She knew he would be great and she wanted to know what that felt like. _

"Jules."

"Um...yeah?" Julie was brought back to reality and prayed she wasn't blushing at the thought of them that night.

"So I'll pick you up around 7:00?"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, thanks to your rules I don't have anything else to do."

Julie smiled at his attempt. "You're so funny."

The pair locked eyes and Julie felt a the rush of blood flow through her body. She knew she was beginning to like the way he was looking at her too much and that was not part of her plan, but she couldn't bring herself to turn down his offer. "Um, sure. 7:00's fine, but, uh, I gotta go. See you later."

Julie hurried out of the house and into her car, driving away as fast as she could. As soon as she got down the block she pulled over. Her heart was racing. She put her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

_What am I doing?_ She thought. This was crazy. She couldn't help but feel excited about her plans with Tim.

_It's not a real date. He doesn't like you like that. Get a hold of yourself._

Opening her eyes she shook off her thoughts and headed home.

oOoOoOo

"He's picking you up?" Eric Taylor asked, leaning on the frame of Julie's bedroom door.

"Yes, Dad. In like an hour." She sighed as she flipped through her clothes hanging in her closet.

"And what are your plans?"

"I don't know. Probably dinner and a movie or something. You know, what people usually do on a date."

"Well let's talk about what you _won't_ be doing on this date."

"God, Dad. Really..."

"You won't be drinking. You won't be getting physical with that boy."

"Dad!" She yelled. "Mom! Can you please tell him to stop?"

Tami Taylor walked by and replied over her shoulder, "Listen to your father, Julie."

"OH! You guys, just stop, OK? Tim's a good guy. He'll have me home by curfew and everything will be fine. Can you just give it a rest?"

Julie saw her dad give her a long, examining look. "You really like this boy, don't you?"

"He has a name, Dad. Tim. You can say it and yeah...I do."

She wasn't surprised she actually felt that way, but she was shocked that she admitted it to her dad.

"Can I just get ready, please?"

Eric nodded and shut the door behind him leaving Julie standing alone. She was so confused. Picking of her cell she called Tyra. She needed help.

"Hey, how'd the dinner go?" Her friend asked.

"Fine." Julie said, completely deflated.

"What's wrong? What did he do? Do you need me to kick his ass?"

Julie smiled at Tyra's willingness to inflict pain. "No. It's nothing like that, but I am in trouble. I think I really like him."

"You think? Julie, come on, this is Tim Riggins. I hate to say it, sweetie, but you're just another notch on one very carved up bedpost. The guy is incapable of feeling. Seriously, he's very fucked up."

"I know, but..."

"No. No, Julie. Don't do this to yourself. Look, you'll find a way out soon. Oh my god, speaking of, did you check your email? Who's dumb enough to flash a camera on a cell phone? Seriously."

"Yeah..."

"Oh, Julie. Look, do you want to do something when I get off tonight? We can drink a few beers and curse all men. It will be fun."

"I can't. I'm actually going on a date with Tim."

"Another fake date? Why?"

"Um, I'm not so sure it's fake."

oOoOoOo

Julie stood before her mirror and put on her last coat of lip gloss. She had worn a white tank that hugged her curves, but wasn't completely slutty and her favorite pair of jeans, the ones that fit her at her hips and her dad hated. She finished off with a cute pair of wedge sandals so that she had a little more height and didn't feel so short next to Tim. Hearing his truck pull into her drive she grabbed her olive green jacket in case they went to the movies and she got cold. Although she momentarily thought about leaving it so Tim would have to put his arm around her, but quickly decided she couldn't be that desperate.

"Julie." Her mom called out. "Tim's here."

"Yeah, Mom. Thanks."

She ran her hands through her curled hair and took a deep breath.

_Knock. Knock._

**Author's Note: A million apologies for how tardy this chapter is. It's all my fault! I hope it doesn't disappoint. I beg you now for reviews. xoxo Scarlett**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Julie stepped out the door and a breeze whipped her scent into the air and across the tip of his nose. He breathed in deeply, that scent was enough to get his blood racing and to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Tim led her towards his truck, opened the door like a gentleman and thanked his lucky stars she wasn't wearing a dress this time. That being said she was looking damn fine in those jeans. He wasn't talking, he had too much running through his brain but she didn't seem to mind. She occasionally tossed him concerned glances. All he could think was that this was the last time he'd go out with her. She'd had enough of him.

When she has stood there in his house, looking so out of place amongst the boy decor, he had felt his heart stop. It was over, according to her anyway. A new social casualty and they were free and clear. Well she was free and clear, but he sensed his heart was the major casualty. He couldn't help but look at her, trying to remember everything and she kept looking away nervously. He couldn't pinpoint whether it was nerves, disinterest or supreme sexual tension. She wasn't like other girls at all. He didn't just like her, he realised in that moment. He was _into her_ in a big way and the idea that they would be done freaked him out. And so he had suggested the date. The last, fake one. His last chance before she was done with him completely.

"Are you okay?" she asked but to be honest she looked as worried as he was. Her forehead was a portrait of worry and teeth kept grazing over her bottom lip. The sight of that was very distracting.

"Um yeah I'm good." He muttered as they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Tim?" her voice was quiet and unsure.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could just do some takeout and find somewhere else to eat it?" He felt a wave of relief go over him. They could eat normal food in a private place and not worry about who was watching...

"Wait? What's the point then? Isn't this supposed to be a fake date?" he asked reactively but with a tinge of hope. He was confused, he thought he was the only one desiring more reality in their situation. She turned towards him, leaned in and looked at him like he was the simplest creature on the Earth.

"Is it truly a fake date Tim? Cause you keep looking at me like I am a big hamburger you'd like to demolish..." Okay so he blushed. She had caught him out and she wasn't being a bitch about it either. In fact she was sounding timid and not at all like her sassy self.

"Okay so it's not a fake date," he conceded and she threw him a grin.

"Let's go and a get your a hamburger then. Onto the Alamo Freeze kind sir," and that's how they ended up sitting on the hood of his truck, eating hamburgers and fries out of a paper bag and looking at the stars. He focused his energy on the food not knowing what the hell was going on. He wanted her, he was completely into her and he didn't want her to exit his life.

"Why did you sleep with me?" he asked it quietly. He grabbed his milkshake and took a swig to avoid eye contact. He hadn't meant to ask that question but it had been plaguing him ever since Saracen had spilled the beans. He'd have to go through with it now. "It was your first time, why me?"

She recoiled with the mentioning of the loss of her virginity. She paled and she placed what remained of her burger on the truck. Her mouth kept opening and closing as the shock danced across her face. He knew this because he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She kept looking at him and then trying to speak. She obviously thought he hadn't known.

"You knew?" she asked gulping.

"Yeah," he wasn't going to give her anymore than that. Better for her to think better of Matt. She looked at him, seriously contemplating what she was going to say. He had put her on the spot with an extremely delicate issue and he didn't envy her. But he needed answers.

"I was drunk. I was having a good time. We started doing shots and then before I knew it we were kissing. Before with Matt and even the Swede I over thought it. I thought I should be having sex so I orchestrated situations but I could never follow through. With you I didn't think, I knew. I trusted you and there was something there. I have lived with you, trusted you, like you when you think about it, it wasn't the biggest stretch. Sure I was drunk but there was real ...um...passion there. Animalistic attraction. You felt it too right?" she asked, colouring as the words left her mouth. He nodded, she has phrased it perfectly. He been drunk too but he had felt the pull that was beyond description. He'd taken advantage of the situation because to him, there had been no alternative. He had needed her like oxygen.

"And then we had sex, noisily in front of most of the school. And you know what?" she turned to him and he shook his head. He had no idea what was coming. "I don't regret it. I didn't regret it then either. It was good, we were good." She bowed her head, picked up her fries and resumed eating allowing the silence of the night to fill the void.

"Well I am glad." He couldn't think of anything insightful or moving or even romantic to say. They had been pulled toward each other that night and he wasn't apologising for it. Apparently, neither was she. "I like you."

Julie looked up having just stuffed some fries in her mouth and smiled. Her cheeks were full.

"I like you too," she said through a mouthful of mashed fries and in that moment his heart swayed. She was so kissable, even when showing off a serious case of see-food. He leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips and backed away. He analysed her face. She looked shocked and then quickly gulped down her mouthful.

"What do you want Tim?" she asked. She was clearly unaware of what he was feeling, he'd made her reveal some home truths and now it was his turn to 'fess up.

"I want you."

Her face scrunched and she rolled her eyes. "I know that Tim, the whole school knows that. Party. Truck. Noise. Lots of it." He had to smile at that, their first night, the event that started it all truncated to six words.

"No, not like that. Yes I want you that way too but I _want_ you. I just plain want you around. I want you near me. I want to smell you. I want to be the one you smile at. I want to be the only one you kiss. I want you and I want you to want me that way too." So he blushed again. It wasn't poetic or all that smooth but it was the truth. The truth would have to be enough...hopefully. Her face had frozen. There was no expression to read, nothing. She picked up her milkshake, took a dainty sip, looked out at the view and then looked down at her shoes. He swallowed. He was an immediate gratification kind of guy, the waiting was killing him. He considered sitting on his hands to scuttle his need to grab her towards him. He looked at the toes of his boots, he'd buffed them up in preparation for their "real" date and now he could almost see what was inevitably a hangdog expression.

"I want you like that too," it was barely discernable but he heard it. He heard it even over his fast beating, raucous heart. He slid across the hood so that their thighs touched. She was looking at him shyly. He grabbed her hand, entwining it with his own and resting it on his thigh. She sighed happily into the night's air and he smiled. It felt good. She felt the same way. He felt a weight on his shoulder and saw that she had leaned her cheek against it. She withdrew her hand from his own and he panicked until she weaved her hand around his arm so that they were locked together. She was now closely enfolded into his side. He gently kissed her forehead.

There was no grand declaration, pretty words or dramatic kiss. They had started off in an operatic way and the quiet, the simplicity of that moment was welcomed by both of them.

"Kiss me." She had her lips upturned to him and he bent down and gently touched her lips with his own. It was soft, warm and almost like a promise. It was perfect. As she drew away he stole another quick kiss. After all he was Tim Riggins! He wanted to do something for her. The words left his mouth before he had a moment to consider what they would mean –

"Want to go to the prom with me?" her reaction quelled any of his concerns. Her face brightened, her eyes glittered and that saucy mouth broke into a huge smile. She threw herself at him, her eyes tossed around his neck, her slight weight moving them back against the hood. Her warmth covered his as she kissed him enthusiastically with him eagerly responding. This was quite possibly the best moment in his life.

**Author's Note** – Scarlett and I started off strong with the regular updates and then life happened. Apologies for another delayed chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews keep up motivated.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I suck so horrifically. It is completely my fault that this final chapter took THREE MONTHS! I got sucked down a rabbit hole called Twilight :coughWhoJ'sfaultcough, but now I'm happy to present you with what I hope will wrap this part of Tim and Julie's story up with a very pretty, shiny bow.

Brief Recap of Waking Up!

Party at Tyra's. Drunk Julie and Tim do it in the back of his truck. Everyone hears. Julie and Tim fake a relationship to save her rep and his life (Coach would totally kill him), they actually fall for each other and he asks her to prom. Now on to prom night!

"Oh, Julie!"

Julie smiled at her reflection in the mirror and her mother's reaction to her appearance.

"You're just so beautiful, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom." Julie said with a slight blush.

Her dress was amazing. Julie had convinced her mom to take her to Dallas to visit her Aunt Shelley and look for a dress there the weekend after Tim had asked her to prom. She didn't want to risk buying something that anyone else in Dillon might have. They'd found a really great vintage shop and when Julie saw the strapless black gown she knew she had to have it, even if it did take a big chunk out of her savings. Strapless wasn't something she was usually comfortable with, but the tight, fitted bodice of the dress actually held in her chest really well.

She laughed to herself with the thought of what Tim's reaction would be to how her breasts were pushed up, she knew of his fondness for her "girls". She had found a pair of silver strappy heels at the Galleria that Shelley bought her for an early birthday present and her mom had paid for her trip to the salon for hair, mani-pedi, and make-up. Looking at herself again in the full length mirror in her parents room, Julie gently touched one of the long curls that had been pulled back and gathered at the nape of her neck. She couldn't wait for Tim to get there.

The past several weeks had been so great between the two of them since their first "real" date. Walking around school together, sneaking off to make out under the bleachers, just being so into each other for real was something Julie would never have imagined being so wonderful. Tim had heard from the University of Texas El Paso. Her dad had written them a letter and sent his tape to them and they offered him a full scholarship. It was a smaller school and program, but it was a free ride to a college degree and he was grateful for it. She was proud of him, but at the same time she felt a tug at her heart thinking about him being away from her. She scolded herself mentally. She didn't want to think about that now. She just wanted to enjoy tonight. Tonight was going to be great.

"Come on, let's show your dad how gorgeous you look and get some pictures before Tim shows up."

Her mom's request broke her concentration and she nodded, following her mom out of the bedroom.

"Eric! Get the camera." Tami's voice rang through the house.

"I got it. Come on, let me see." Julie heard the impatience in her dad's voice.

Walking into the living room she looked up into her dad's face and was taken aback by his expression. His mouth was hanging open like a fish out of water. She stared at him for a few seconds as his eyes continued to bug out.

"Dad? Are you OK?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I...uh...yeah. You...you're..." He stammered. "That dress. It's, uh, Tami you sure about her wearing that? I mean you look beautiful, honey, but I just..."

"Eric. She's wearing the dress."

Julie observed the looks her parents were giving each other and saw her dad soften his resolve.

He gave a quick nod and then walked to her side. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"You do look real nice, Julie."

She noted the sadness in his voice and realized this was one of those moments where her parents couldn't ignore the fact that she was growing up.

"Thanks, Daddy." Julie threw him a bone and rested her head on his shoulder for a minute. Looking at her mom she could see the shine of tears filling her eyes.

"Stop, Mom, or you'll make me cry and ruin my make-up!"

"Well we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Tami laughed and brushed the few tears that had fallen from her cheeks. "Let's get some pictures of you."

Julie stood and posed awkwardly for a few minutes until she heard the now familiar knock at the door signifying Tim's arrival. She looked up with surprise as she hadn't heard his truck pull into the drive. She nervously smoothed down her dress and hair as her dad went to let Tim into the house. As she raised her eyes to meet his she was totally blown away by his appearance. He'd rented a great tux that fit him like a glove and paired it with a silver vest and tie to match her shoes. If Julie could have her way he'd wear a tux every day. She couldn't help the wave of desire that washed over her. Riggins was hot. She finally found her voice and squeaked out a greeting.

"Hi..."

"Hey, Jules. You look great." He purred. She could see his eyes glaze over as he continued to drink her in, spending a good amount of time on her chest area.

A loud cough snapped them both back into reality as they turned to Eric Taylor.

"How 'bout some pictures, you two?" He asked, shooting a look at Tim.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, Coach. This is for you, Julie."

Tim held out the clear box that held the delicate wrist corsage. She looked down to see two beautiful red roses wrapped in silver ribbon. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you! They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

They resumed their intense staring, but before too much time could pass Tami swooped in to save them.

"Julie, honey, they're lovely. Let me help you put it on and we can get those pictures taken. I'm sure Tim has dinner all planned out and we don't want to make you late. Right, Tim?"

"Uh...yeah. We should get going in a few."

"OK, well, why don't you two stand together and let's snap some shots." She smiled. Julie was grateful as it seemed like her dad was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

Tim stood next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, securing his hand to her side. She could feel the heat radiating off of it and warming her body. She prayed she wasn't blushing like a fool as she knew these pictures would have a long life. After what felt like hours of smiling and being blinded by the flash she and Tim finally made their way out to the driveway. Julie stopped when she saw the brand new black Ford Mustang in the driveway. She turned to Tim with a puzzled look.

He laughed at her confusion.

"Billy. He rented it for us. You didn't think I'd take you to prom in my truck did you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Jules. It's prom. We're going in style, besides this thing hauls ass."

"Already took it for a drive didn't you?" She laughed.

"Maybe. I had some time to kill. Guys don't have to spend a lot of time getting ready, you know?"

"Mmm hmm." She kissed him on the cheek as he held her door open for her. She slid down into the leather seat and even though she wasn't a car person she was impressed with what she saw.

Tim ran around to the other side and hopped in. Julie looked over to smile at him and ended up staring at him the entire drive. He just looked so amazing. She always thought Tim was attractive, but since they started this whole thing she couldn't help but find more things that drove her crazy about him and the way the tux made his body look was beginning to be almost too much. Before she knew it they had pulled to a stop and Julie took in their surroundings. They were at Tim's house.

"We're eating here?" She asked quizzically.

"I thought we could use some time alone. That OK?"

Oh, it was more than OK, she just hoped they made it to prom after all she did to get ready for it. She gave him a quick nod and he jumped out of the car to help her out. He pulled her up out of the car and wrapped her in a tight hug. He placed a gentle kiss just below her ear.

"You really do look incredible, Jules. That dress...wow...I mean...wow." He growled into her ear. Leaning back to admire her again he let out a low whistle.

She knew there was no way she couldn't be blushing all the way to the roots of her hair. Just then her stomach growled and she wanted to melt into the driveway.

"Let's get you some food. I know how mean chicks can get when they're hungry." He teased.

She gave him a playful slap as they began to walk in the house hand in hand. He stopped them at the door.

"Close your eyes, alright?"

She gave him a confused look.

"Just close 'em, Taylor."

She let out a small sigh with a classic eye roll to show her irritation and preceded to close her eyes.

"Good girl. Was that so hard?"

"Food, Tim. Now."

He let out a small laugh and opened the door. He held her hand and led her through the house. She could hear him open the sliding glass door and he helped her walk into the back yard.

"OK, open them."

Julie slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. He had transformed the back yard. He had put up lattice and strung white lights through it to square off a private dining area for them. The table was set and two candles were lit, casting a soft glow.

"Tim! It's beautiful. When did you do this?"

"Billy and I have been working on it all week. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, it is. It's great. Thank you!" She leaned into him and gave him a gentle kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a deeper one. She felt his mouth open and followed his lead. She knew she could spend all night kissing him but fortunately (or unfortunately) her stomach growled again.

Tim broke their kiss with a laugh.

"Come on, starving girl, sit down." He walked her over to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

She was blow away by what a gentleman he was being and the shock must have registered on her face.

"What? I've seen movies." He scoffed.

She just smiled at him and turned to look behind her as she heard the sliding glass door open again. She held back a laugh as Billy walked out dressed as a waiter and carrying a tray. He gave her a sly wink and set a salad down in front of her.

"Madam." He said with a funny French accent. She didn't have the heart to tell him she wasn't a 'madam', so she just responded with a kind 'merci'.

"Billy's just here to serve the food and then he's leaving, right Billy?"

"No worries, baby bro. I'll be out of here right after I give you your dinners. You two love birds will have the place to yourself after that."

"Thank you for helping him do all of this, Billy. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Julie. It was worth it." He gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and left them to eat their salads.

"Did you make dinner too?" She asked Tim. She was still having a hard time processing all of this.

"I had some help."

She raised her eyebrow at him in question.

"Tyra. She cornered me and grilled me on my plans. When she heard I was bringing you here she said she'd handle the food. I wasn't going to argue with her."

Julie nodded in appreciation. Arguing with Tyra was a losing battle for sure.

"Well, this is awesome. I'll never forget tonight." She said quietly.

"Me either." He replied softly while grabbing her hand from across the table.

They finished their dinner and headed back out for the car. Julie had been tempted to tell him to just forget about prom and take her to his room, she was pretty sure he'd do it, but she also wanted to show him off a little. They were finally together for real and she was starting to like the fact that she was Tim Riggins' girlfriend. They arrived at the hotel where the prom was being held and walked in to find it in full swing. They wandered around and found some of the guys from the team with their dates and made small talk for awhile. Julie was just about to drag Tim out onto the dance floor when he turned to her.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

"Love to." She smiled and followed him as he led them to an open space on the floor.

She rested her head on his chest as he led her in a slow dance. She could feel his chest rise and fall with his breaths and she just enjoyed being wrapped up in his arms. He was rubbing small circles on the small of her back and gently kissing the top of her head. She couldn't remember ever being this happy and just as she thought that she remembered their time together wouldn't be forever and she stiffened.

"Jules?" He asked

"I'm OK." She whispered.

"Babe, what is it?"

Julie wiped the stray tear that traitorously slid down her cheek and looked up at him.

"I'm just...I don't know. I mean, it seems like this is it. You're going to El Paso and I'll be here for another year. Who knows where I'll end up going to school after that...I just don't want this to end."

"This isn't the end, Jules. We just found each other. This is only the beginning, sweetheart. I'm not letting you go, you're stuck with me." He grinned and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as they continued to sway to the music.

Julie looked up into those deep pools of green and knew he was telling her the truth. Just like she knew she was madly in love with Tim Riggins and always would be, they'd find a way to make this work. They had to.

--Fin--

AN: Thanks for being patient (you're saints) and I hope this wasn't too much of a letdown. My husband shot down my request to switch to DirectTV, but for those of you who have it, enjoy the new season!


End file.
